The disclosure relates to materials testing. More particularly, the disclosure relates to axial fatigue test specimens.
A well-developed field exists in fatigue testing of material such as metal alloys. An exemplary axial fatigue test specimen is formed as a solid body of revolution having first and second end portions for mounting in a test equipment and a narrowed intermediate gauge portion. The narrowing of the gauge portion will localize failure to the gauge portion and isolate the failures from effects of gripping by the test equipment.
Exemplary specimens and test procedures are found in ASTM E606 “Standard Test Method for Strain-Controlled Fatigue Testing”, ASTM International, West Conshohocken, Pa., 2005, DOI: 10.1520/E0606_E0606M-12. Among examples of test equipment are those sold under the INSTRON brand by Illinois Tool Works, Inc., Norwood, Mass. Exemplary test equipment is used to place a static or cyclic load on the test specimen. Measurements may be made of strained deformation, loads (e.g., failure loads or relationships between loads and deformations), and the like.